Stupid Americans
by Black and Purple Vampire Girl
Summary: Ouran is under attack! By...teenagers? Trillia Vestico and Shadow Moonblood are undercover agents trying to investigate one Kyoya Ootori. Key word: trying. When five of their friends and fellow agents show up, the mission and the school will be thrown into chaos. Why are they investigating Kyoya? And What secret are they hiding? Sorry for the late story. My computer broke...


Me: I got bored so here is a kinda cool story.

Kyoya: I'm sure they'll find it…interesting.

Me: hehehehe…

* * *

Shadow adjusted her top hat and corset. One more tug on her ruffled skirt and it was sure to come off. However, she wasn't worried about that. No. Shadow Moonblood was worried about the school looming in front of her and Trillia. She pulled out a packet of cards and started to fiddle with them. Trillia did her best to ignore her friend, while she adjusted her own ruffled vest, but whipped around to her when one of Shadow's cards blew up. Both girls yelped and Shadow smiled nervously. "Wrong pack…" she murmured looking sheepish.

Trillia, a pale girl with shoulder length black hair with (natural!) hot pink highlights, yanked the cards away gingerly. "Ace! We were told not to use our abilities!" she shrieked waving her arms around. Nearby a tree was cut in half. Slowly she lowered her arms while Shadow, known as Ace to her fellow Supernaturals, burst into wild laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Wow, Spikey! You weren't even trying to do that! Smooth as sandpaper!" Ace managed to get out in between laughter. That was until Spikey's fist connected with her jaw. Ace anime fell backwards and landed on her butt.

Then, out of the blue there was a squeal and a giggle, followed by more obnoxious fangirl noises. Shadow and Trillia grinned at each other. Slowly the two Supernaturals made their way to two ginger haired twins. Ace climbed a nearby tree and sat down to see what the hell was going on. The wind blew her waist long black and purple hair back.

"Let's play the 'Which One's Hikaru and Kaoru' game," they shouted, perfectly synchronized.

Ace grinned and turned to Spikey. They nodded in perfect sync. They took deep breaths and yelled.

"HIKARU, BASTARD, YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" Ace shouted at the top of her lungs while Spikey tried to scare Kaoru.

"KAORU! A SNAKE'S ABOUT TO BITE YOUR LEG OFF!" She screamed.

Kaoru jumped up and darted away from the imaginary snake while Hikaru turned to the figure laughing in the tree and shouted, "I'VE NEVER EVEN I_ SEEN_ YOU BEFORE!" It was then he noticed that the figure in the tree was wearing black underwear with a purple heart on them and that her purple and black striped tights only went to her thigh. In order to get a better look, he kicked the tree as hard as he could, sending the girl falling from the tree onto the other girl. What he learned was that the pink and black haired girl was wearing similar undies with a hot pink star. All guys in the vicinity blushed and the girls gasped as they glared at everyone, except the Host Club.

The girl with the top hat moaned as she tried to get up. What she didn't realize was that her corset was loose. Luckily Trillia had convinced her to wear a strapless bra. Who would've guessed she was a C-cup. Ace shrieked and held the corset closed as she tightened the laces. She then realized that it was very breezy outside. She jumped up with a scream as she furiously tried to fix her puffy skirt. She yanked Trillia's down as the girl was too dazed to do anything about the skirt. The two twins were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support.

Trillia finally came back to her senses and frowned. She glanced at Shadow while a slow grin formed on her lips with the idea in her head. Shadow caught the look and threw her an identical one. Trillia fiddled with something in her vest deep in thought. Ace frowned and bounded up the spaced out girl. "Trilly can I have my cards? Trilly? Trill! TRILLLLIIIIIAAAAAA!" Trillia still wouldn't answer so Ace bounced up to her ear, took a deep breath, and screamed, "SPIKEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

When Trillia finally snapped/screamed/jumped out of her trance, Shadow looked at her innocently and asked for her cards. Trillia tugged them out of her vest and handed them to the extremely excited looking Ace. She grinned at the twins mischievously and asked, "Wanna see a magic trick?" Everyone nodded except Spikey who slipped away somehow without being noticed. She would wait until something blew up or someone screamed.

Trillia wandered the hall pretty much aimlessly until she realized she had no idea where the hell she was. She groaned to herself and mentally berated herself about getting lost when someone was probably getting pulled into a portal to another dimension. She soon collided with a wall. Wait. This was softer than a wall. Her eyes snapped open at a gasp and an "Are you okay?" She nodded and stood up looking the boy over.

The figure in front of her was a blonde boy with violet-blue eyes. His face was soft and handsome and he had a lean figure. Covering his torso was a white shirt, a black tie, and a blue jacket with the school's crest on it. He had a smile in his eyes and his face. It took her a total of about 3 seconds to take all this in. 'My personal best,' she thought. He grinned at her and she blushed. Clearly she was not used to attention. He leaned down and took her hand placing a kiss above the middle knuckle. Her blush deepened.

Suddenly, two arms were slung across her shoulder and the sound of a very angry Ace met her ears. She grinned sheepishly at the two twins. Their eyes were slightly narrowed, but they had grins spread across their faces. Everyone turned around at the sound of a thud and a yelp. Ace was flat on her back with her legs in the air. Her skirt fell unceremoniously around her as her underwear was exposed to the world. Spikey shook the twins off and ran over to her. She pushed Ace's stocking-clad legs down and tugged at her skirt. "Ace! Ace! Speak to me!" she shouted at the unconscious girl.

"Oh, hey Trilly. Do you see that rainbow, too?" Ace mumbled. Spikey face dropped into an 'are you serious' look. She stood up and turned to Hikaru and Kaoru, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She growled looking up at the two cowering twins. They stuttered something that no one could understand and Trillia glared at them. Finally Kaoru managed to mumble something that made sense. "We sorta dropped her…" he mumbled. All was quiet…for like 5 seconds. Then Trillia tackled him right there.

* * *

A girl with jet black hair in two long pigtails at the side of her head stared up at the school. She turned to her identical twin brother, who shared her black hair. The only difference in their hair was his was short and fell into his ice blue eyes. The girl was wearing an outfit that resembled Hatsune Miku (A/n: look her up on YouTube…) except where Hatsune's was gray, the girl's was black. The boys was also similar except it was the colors of his twin's and it had pants instead of a skirt.

She adjusted her chunky blue and black headphones. Once again they shared that piece of style. She diverted her eyes to the ground until she felt her brother's hand in hers. Her head snapped up to meet mischievous eyes. "Why don't we really freak 'em out, dear Ai," he snickered.

Her response was quick and matched her brother's tone, "Of course, dear Dai." They grinned at each other and strode into the school. They quickly found their classroom and walked into it. Once inside, Ai tripped and fell into Dai's arms. He was startled which quickly turned into panic.

"Ai! Ai, are you alright?" he asked frantically. Ai lifted her head off Dai's chest where it had fallen. A few teardrops fell. She smiled up through her watery eyes. "Of course I'm alright. I fell on you," she whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. All eyes were on them, blushes on all faces. Dai leaned in a little closer until their faces almost touched. "I was so worried about you," he whispered in the same adoring tone.

Their faces were centimeters apart. A few girls squealed. Ai and Dai, however, were no longer paying attention to the class. Their lips brushed against each other's until Dai connected their lips in a soft, gentle kiss. They broke after only a few seconds and grinned at each other. Finally realizing they were in a class room, they blushed deeply holding the other's hand. The teacher, who was failing miserably at trying to contain a nosebleed, asked them to introduce themselves.

"Of course! I'm Ai," giggled Ai. She stood sideways while Dai pressed his back against hers still gripping her hand. She and Dai pressed their feet against each other like one would to support themselves on a wall. Their other hands were extended in a pose that looked like they were waving. Dai smirked and said, "It would be our pleasure. I'm Dai."

They grinned and said in perfect sync, "We're the Takagome twins!" Every girl in class squealed and swooned at the wonderful twincest.

Ai and Dai broke the pose at the same time only for Ai to jump up on the teacher's desk while Dai seated himself on the podium. His legs were spread slightly while he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees so his his hands rested in between his thighs. Ai's legs were pressed firmly together with her hands behind her back. She was rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Do you have any family so to speak at this school?" asked the teacher who was beginning to get very irritated at the two trouble makers. Said twins looked at each other with matching grins. "Have you heard of Trillia Vestico and Shadow Moonblood?" Ai asked with a grin.

* * *

Three children, all with the same snow white hair and eyes, stood in the hall outside the twin's class. There were two girls, one on the left and one on the right, and a boy in the middle. One of the girls, with hair to the back of her knees, fidgeted nervously while the other one, whose hair was cut to her butt, stared at her feet. Only the boy looked straight ahead. "Snow," he murmured the fidgeting girl, "stop it." He turned to the other girl said, "Look up, Ice." She did as was asked of her.

"Sorry, Silver. I'm just nervous, ya know," she muttered, "Do you think people would stare if I let my wings show?"

Before he could answer, there were multiple squeals from inside. After a few more minutes they heard, "We're the Takagome twins!" All three heads snapped up at that. All three children ran inside and glomped the twins after they heard someone say something about Trilly and Sha-Sha.

Snow looked extremely excited to see the two black haired teens. Ice grinned and squeezed Ai a little tighter while Silver was jumping in place. "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" they shouted in sync.

They started to ramble while everyone else tried to comprehend what the hell they were saying. The two twins just nodded and smiled at them while they chatted on. They stopped suddenly at a distant thud and a shout. The five children looked at each other and, in perfect sync, said, "Uh-oh!"

Hikaru and Tamaki desperately tried to hold Spikey away from from poor Kaoru. Suddenly, five random kids showed up and tackled them off of her. A girl with black hair and an identical boy were shouting in perfect sync about their mother and "Sha-Sha". The other three children were hovering over Trillia, who was unconscious. One of the girls, whose hair was ridiculously long (as in, to the back of knees) knelt beside her. In a flourish, she waved her hand in front of Ace's nose. Shadow instantly shot up.

"God dammit, Kaoru! Why the hell did you drop me? What the hell did I do?" She shouted at the poor twin.

Insert pause.

"SHA-SHA!" all the random children screamed. Then it was a jumbled mess. All the host club could snag was "dumb asses" and "-kay, mommy?"

"MOMMY?!" the entire hallway shouted. (Students had come out in time to see the strange kids tackle Tamaki and Hikaru off Spikey.)

The triplets attached themselves to Shadow's waist and glowered at the people staring at them. Ai and Dai stood beside on either side of her and copied the triplet's glare. Suddenly Trillia appeared looking a little worse for wear. It looked like the cover of a book in all honesty.

What no one realized was that these seven children were going to turn this school upside down.

* * *

Me: I'm _SOOOOOOO_ sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My computer broke… :'(

Ace: It's fine. Just make sure I don't fall in love with anyone while you're writing this stupid story.

Me: You're so mean Ace! TRILLIA! Ace is being mean again!

Trilly: Stop being men to Meko, Ace.

Me: Please review. Ace is gonna blow something up if you don't and Trilly is probably gonna kill someone with her shadow blades.


End file.
